


Touchdown

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Fujigaya is a bit of a hypocrite. Nikaido doesn't mind.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> A short ficlet written for mousapelli for je100's Christmas (Chanukah?) drabble exchange thingy.

Fujigaya doesn’t like to be touched, everyone knows that. He doesn’t mind touching other people much, but usually it’s to poke or punch or otherwise tease. It’s rare for him to touch people out of kindness, but recently, that’s exactly what he’s been doing to Nikaido.

Nikaido isn’t sure how to react, and so he does nothing when Fujigaya touches him, just takes quiet deep breathes to try and calm his suddenly racing heart. He doesn’t understand it, why Fujigaya’s touch makes him feel this way, all nervous and flustered. A hand on his arm makes him feel warm all over. An arm around his shoulders makes butterflies take up residence in his stomach.

Fujigaya is the only one who makes him feel like that. Senga touches him way more often and more blatantly and it never bothers Nikaido at all. Maybe Fujigaya is just special. Maybe it’s because he treats _Nikaido_ like he’s special.

“You’re blushing,” Fujigaya sing-songs at him, poking his cheek, and Nikaido just blushes harder, not wanting to push Fujigaya away. The finger turns into a palm smoothing across his cheek, fingers trailing along his jaw. Nikaido shivers. Fujigaya smiles. “Cute.”

Nikaido curses internally as Fujigaya turns away. He wants Fujigaya to stop touching him, to stop making him feel this way, and yet he also kind of hopes that Fujigaya won’t touch anyone else but him.

It gets progressively worse (better?) over the next few weeks, with Fujigaya casually petting Nikaido’s hair as he walks by, or moving past him with a hand dragging slowly along Nikaido’s waist. He lends a helping hand to pull Nikaido up from a fall and his hands leave a wake of goosebumps across Nikaido’s skin as he unnecessarily checks him for injuries. His fingers brush Nikaido’s when he passes him a bottle of water, lingering for much longer than normal. His smile is small, but there’s no tease in it, just something that Nikaido can’t read.

“Your hands are cold,” Fujigaya says, and takes Nikaido’s hands in his and doesn’t let go.

“Y-yeah,” Nikaido says, and lets Fujigaya hold his hands until they’re warm, and the rest of his body burning. “Thanks.”

“Don’t catch a cold, okay?” Fujigaya tells him.

“Right,” Nikaido answers, and can’t manage to say anything else through his whirling thoughts.

It’s becoming increasingly clear that there’s something going on, but Nikaido doesn’t know what it is. He feels nervous, and excited, and rather confused, and wishes that Fujigaya would say something.

Somehow things are clearer when his head is not. Fujigaya sits next to him on the couch a few days later, jostling Nikaido out of his doze.

“Hey,” Fujigaya says, and wraps an arm around Nikaido’s shoulders, pulling him closer and tucking his head against Fujigaya’s.

“Hey,” Nikaido echoes, and although Fujigaya is clearly trying to make him comfortable enough to nap properly, Nikaido is now entirely awake, distinctly aware of every place Fujigaya is touching him. “Hey, Taipi...”

But he gets distracted by Fujigaya’s fingers carding through his hair. It feels really good, and it would be calming if not for the way it fires up all of Nikaido’s nerves again.

“Hmm?” Fujigaya asks, and he tilts his head to look at Nikaido and all Nikaido can do is bite his lip, knowing that he’s blushing again. Fujigaya smiles. “Nika.”

He should have been expecting it, Nikaido thinks later, but when Fujigaya kisses him, Nikaido is nothing but shocked. He doesn’t push Fujigaya away, and doesn’t know how to feel. He thinks he should feel outraged, or violated, but really, all he feels is happy.

“Nika,” Fujigaya repeats when he sits back, and he has that same unreadable smile, except now Nikaido thinks he understands what it means.

“Oh,” is all Nikaido can say. _Oh_. His heart is still pounding, but now Nikaido knows what that means, too. “I...”

He hopes Fujigaya understands when he can’t say anything, and instead buries his face in Fujigaya’s neck and hugs him. Fujigaya holds him tight, and Nikaido knows he does.

It’s still a little weird, being with Fujigaya, especially in front of the other members. They haven’t really said anything to anyone, but only because nothing really needs to be said.

“You’re such a girl,” is all Senga says to him, but he’s smiling, and Nikaido knows that he’s okay with it.

And Fujigaya doesn’t even try to keep it subtle. Even during their PV filming, there are cameras everywhere, and that doesn’t stop him. The giant fans blow “snow” in their faces, and while it feels good for a few moments, drying the sweat from their skin, Nikaido cools off so fast that he’s soon shivering.

“Here,” Fujigaya says, and drapes a jacket over Nikaido’s shoulders. They’re ambushed with more cameras, but Fujigaya just smooths a hand down Nikaido’s arm and tucks him close against his side as the others talk. Nikaido looks down to hide his smile and blush, pleased and embarrassed by the public attention.

“I don’t care if everyone knows,” Fujigaya explains later, and cuts off Nikaido’s argument with another kiss.

Nikaido lets him get away with it until he has to pull away to breathe, and then it’s kind of difficult to speak.

“But they can’t _really_ know,” he manages between breaths.

“They won’t,” Fujigaya reassures, pushing Nikaido down on his bed. “Not from that.”

And then Nikaido is too distracted to argue any further, and he doesn’t stop Fujigaya from doing anything he wants. If it happens to coincide with what Nikaido wants, well.

Over the last few weeks, or months really, Nikaido has grown used to Fujigaya touching him, so when Fujigaya trails fingers up the inside of his thigh, Nikaido just reaches up to pull him down, closer. He touches him back, fingers digging into Fujigaya’s skin, arching against him as Fujigaya covers his body with his own. And if Fujigaya calls Nikaido his, Nikaido doesn’t correct him. It’s probably true.

When Fujigaya gives him a gorgeous leather jacket for Christmas and Nikaido puts his hand in his pocket to find a ring on a chain, he knows that it is.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Fujigaya cautions. “Not like that...”

It’s still too new for it to mean more, but it means something, that’s for sure. It’s a sign that Fujigaya is entirely serious, and even if they’re not close to making any promises yet, it’s a confirmation. Nikaido is his, officially, if he’ll accept it.

Nikaido smiles and reaches up to clasp the chain around his neck. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
